deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skitzo vs Freddy Fazbear
Killer Bears. bearcollab.jpg|Necromercer Killerbears.png|Christian Higdon|linktext=Christian Higdon Skitzo vs Freddy Gog.png|Gogeta46power ' 'Intro Necro: Bears. Usually a a dociel animal, until provoked. Except for in the case of these two. Boomstick: Skitzo the pshyco bear. Necro: Freddy Fazbear, the poster boy of the Five Nights At Freddy's Franchise. Boomstick: He's Necro and I'm Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Skitzo Goes Psycho In DEATH BATTLE!' Wiz: In the 1920s, dark times were coming up. Cartoons were coming up left and right, and there were some cartoons that were a tad bit cursed. One of them was a silly yet dangerous bear known only as Skitzo. Boomstick: Long story short, Skitzo was evil, had his cartoons burnt and somehow, he was sent to the boiler room of Hell itself. What a way to go! Wiz: Not exactly. You see, Skitzo still wanders there to this day in Hell. Scary stuff, but it's still something. Boomstick: Yeeeeah, I guess. Skitzo has much on the table, including...can I say it, Wiz? Wiz: Go ahead, Boomstick. Boomstick: He can do much, including summoning knives, fire, producing tendrils, twisting his head a full 180, absorbing those into his being, having a killer mode, turning into an inky substance and even being able to take part of his head off like a hat. Yeah, this guy's a bit much for many of his victims. Wiz: He can also do many things with his strength. He can tear off heads, crack an elephant's skull, bust down doors, and is supposedly stronger than grizzly bears. To fragment a wooden door, you’d need to realize that the average door is 203.2 cm tall, 91.44 cm wide, and 3.334 cm thick. So that means Skitzo must have the force of over 516644.24 Joules to even 1136121.74 Joules. Skitzo is able to take a beating too, as he's superior to grizzly bears, which are able to take and walk off hits from cars. Boomstick: YIKES! Also, he's a...sun bear? Wiz, what's a sun bear? Wiz: It's some sort of species of bear that, yes, ACTUALLY EXISTS. Boomstick: Damn. Never heard of it, bu-''' sees what a sun bear looks like '''Boomstick: WHAT THE HELL!? Wiz: Yes, it looks like a darker and bigger koala, but it still exists. Skitzo, as a sun bear, can run up to 30 mph at best. That's up to 40 kph at his peak. Boomstick: Holy crap! Okay, does anything compare to this thing? Wiz: Skitzo isn't perfect. He can still be banished to Hell and despite his demonic heritage, he cannot heal up. Still, Skitzo is one force of nature who won't mind slaughtering anything in his way if it comes between him and his next victim. shows Skitzo murdering an entire family 'Freddy Fazbear Jumpscares DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: Freddy fazbear is a bear animatronic who has lots of controversy surronding it. Origanally stationed in Fredbear's family diner, Freddy was one of the most popular animatronics around until a certain incident in 1987 soured the puplic's opinon of Freddy. So, the Fredbear diner was shut down and after twenty years or so of being inactive, a new resturant was opened. Mercer: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria! It's... pretty fucking awful. I mean, some guy in a purple suit just decided to kill kids for....some reason. Anyway, he stuffed the corpses into the animatronic suits. Yuck. Necro: So, naturally the corpses began to rot and the corpses were found, and surprsingly the pizzaria was not shut down. 'Set' 'Fight' 'Verdict' 'Next Time and Special thanks' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:YouTube Vs Video Games Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Internet Shows vs Comic Books themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Knife vs Fist Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Necromercer Season 1 Category:Necromercer Season Finale